It's for the best
by Strawbaby909
Summary: People never seemed to realize how observant Italy Veneziano was. How he listened to every word anyone said, every insult thrown his way, every act of hatred towards him. Even the subtle things. He just choose to smile through it all. Until one day, he wasn't there anymore to smile.
1. Better for everyone

Italy Veneziano was what people would call a renaissance man.

He had it all. Artistic ability, talented in literature with a great sense of right and wrong, and flourished in humanism.

Renaissance men are supposed to be bright, Italy was rather bright. But it seemed the light that always went on in his mind always appeared dim to others.

He always smiled, that was how he coped with stuff. He actually had a lot to cope with within his long life. He smiled, sang, laughed, and just generally stayed happy. Someone had to, and that someone was his.

Because as a country, you don't get a reason to smile too often. As a renaissance man, Italy smiled.

But that didn't mean he was any less understanding than others, he could sense the mood he just choose to be the one person to lighten the situation, even if there was no way he could succeed.

People took that as an example of being utterly dumb, and dumb is what people saw Italy as.

He understood, but ignored it and smiled. Even if he were getting bluntly made fun of he choose to smile because he would be the only one who could.

But, like every renaissance man, there's a secret falter in their rather perfect behavior.

Italy was frozen, completely still and silent during the entire meeting. Why would he even think such thing?

When he choose to ignore all the insults thrown his way he also choose to immediately forgive and forget, yet some of the insults just stayed.

He had just been shut up by Germany after he had been unable to add onto the rant battle going on between Britain and America.

He offered the idea of making a truce, to just look at the bright side of both their ideas. Instead the only answer that came back was "Gott! Italy just shut up, you aren't helping at all" from Germany.

G8 meetings were more calm then world meetings because in those there are just millions of people siding against or with America. G8 meetings still weren't as fun because even though Italy was supposed to be important to these meetings, he never really could get whatever he said noticed.

"Britain, just let it go for now" France pulled Britain down into his seat.

"I can't, America's a bloody idiot who can't handle things independently" he growled "I swear, things really have gone downhill since the 4th of July".

"I've been doing great on my own for over 200 year, thank you very much" America talked back "What I don't understand is why you're yelling at me about taxes when you used to tax a shit ton on tea, hence the revolutionary war happened".

"Why are we bringing the past into this now?"

"I dunno, you started it"

"Sod off!"

"Britain…" France gave in a warning voice, having to pull Britain down into his seat once again.

"Why are you acting so calm for a change? usually you're the one picking fights with me" Britain questioned.

"I'm not strangely calm, you're just strangely riled up" France answered.

"Does anyone else have something to say about America's taxes?" Germany asked out loud, hoping to drop the subject.

When no reply came back they decided to press on different matters.

Italy sat in complete silence. Still thinking of minutes ago, which was odd. Germany yelled at him all the time…Why did his mask suddenly just disappear? How did it seem to effect him this time around?

"So on the subject of Russia and how he's attacking Ukraine-"

"I'll tell you right here, it wasn't my idea. She's my sister" Russia interrupted Germany, "It's my boss, Mister Putin".

"Russia, we all know you've got a history of violence" America stated.

"Come on, you know what it's like to have a bad boss! Remember Hoover? He did a _great _job at helping the great depression. And Germany! You can't forget Hitler!"

"Hey! I thought we agreed to not mention my place in World War II" Germany snapped at the sensitive topic.

"Well you're calling me out!".

Again, fighting was abrupt.

Italy found himself outside of reality, still trying to claim back himself since the insult. It's strange, how something someone says can linger for so long, like something rotting slowly inside of you.

He felt a poke on his side, it was Japan.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, he obviously noticed how quiet Italy was for a change.

"Yeah I'm fine" Italy lied "What about you though? I know you're not very big on loud noises and arguments".

"I'll be okay, but…Italy, are you sure you don't want to step out for a bit?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're crying".

Italy blinked and felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was true.

He hadn't cried out of sadness for a long time, he hadn't even noticed he was so upset until someone actually had to point it out. It was concerning indeed.

"Come on" Japan took his hand and lead him out the door, going completely unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, this time with more sincereness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine. I just…Don't understand" Italy proclaimed, whipping the tears away from his eyes. "I didn't even notice I was crying".

"Do you want to call Romano in?" Japan asked.

"No, I shouldn't bother him. Besides, the meeting is almost over" Italy said, glancing at the roman numeral footed clock on the wall outside of the meeting room.

"I don't have much to say in the meeting alway, so I guess I'll take my leave early" Italy said.

"Alright" Japan responded "take care".

Home, however, felt just as uncomfortable as the meeting room because of his foul-mouthed brother.

He loved Romano, but in his set back of feelings he wasn't sure he could take the slurs constantly spewing at him.

He walked into his house and left his shoes by the matt at the front of the floor, he took off the outer layer of his jacket leaving just his work shirt and tie.

Romano was sitting on the living room couch, "Hey fratello" Italy greeted him.

"Hey idiot" Romano greeted him back.

Italy sat down on the opposite side of the couch, making sure he left Romano some space.

"Would you like me to cook dinner?" Italy asked.

"What do you mean 'would like'? You _are _cooking dinner" Romano told him "Why aren't you being all loud and annoying and clingy? Is there something wrong with you?".

"N-No…"

"There is something wrong, isn't there Veneziano? Tell me" Romano demanded.

"I was just thinking about grandpa, I just miss him sometimes" Italy made up his reasoning.

Romano rolled his eyes, "Of course you miss that idiot, he spent all his time with you. You know why I don't miss him?".

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to miss! He spent all his damn time with you and left me beside, so of _course _you miss him, you took up all his fucking attention!" Romano ranted angrily.

"I-I'm sorry" Italy felt the need to apologize, never before had he been so hyper-aware of what his brother constantly got mad about. This was perhaps the first time he actually admitted to being jealous besides the hints he dropped.

"Sorry doesn't take back years of being ignored in favor of my little brother" Romano grumbled "Just…Make food already".

And food is what Italy made, while he was in the kitchen cooking he had an unclose and personal conversation with Romano. One he almost wished he never started, but it was vital information.

"Why do you think Grandpa liked me better then you?".

"I don't know, he just liked you better. As soon as you were born he dropped absolutely everything and left me for you"

Italy bite down on his lip hard, had he really caused so much emotional pain to his own brother?

"The worst part is, somehow _you _turned out to be another Italy. I was Italy first yet now I'm just Romano, it's fucking unfair" Romano explained angrily "Everyone just _loves _you, and then there's me. Completely forgotten".

Italy placed down one plate of food for Romano on the table, as he sat down Romano got up angrily and walked off with the food some place else.

"Romano?" Italy called out to him.

"Just leave me alone!" his older brother yelled back.

Italy sighed, getting up to turn off the burner and to wash off all the dished, putting the extra food into some plastic containers in the fridge. He didn't feel like eating at all.

At this moment, the renaissance man was cracked open. His weak spot was showing and everyones words were getting into it.

Everything anyone has ever said.

He felt so sick he retreated to the bathroom and began dry heaving into the toilet but to no avail. How could sadness make him feel so bad that he felt like throwing up? It was such a horrible and twisted feeling.

He remembered the start of WWII, the fear he had when he felt he could no longer sustain his friendships. The horrible feeling he felt when Germany yelled at him for being virtually useless. When he had to rebel against Austria and the man no longer looked at him like a son.

The feeling that he ruined someones life was the strongest though.

He could only imagine how much pain his existence brought onto his brother, and onto other people.

If it weren't for him, Romano could be the one and only Italy and most likely be a happier person.

Without him, Germany would have had more success during the wars and less stress to deal with.

Without him…

No, It was selfish. The thought of suicide was selfish, wasn't it?

After all, there had to be some downsides to killing himself.

Romano would have to work full time. He couldn't put so much weight on Romano's shoulders.

Who would be the person who laughed and smiled during the meetings? That position would only belong to him.

Yes, It would indeed be bad if he committed suicide. Never the less, probably impossible since he was a nation.

Yet the next morning, things didn't go so well…

"Where are you going Romano?" Italy asked.

"Out, I can't stand being around here anymore" his older brother mumbled.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, okay? I'm really just fucking mad at you" Romano admitted "I'll get over it like I always do. Just don't fucking whine or cry over it like you always do, I'll be back".

"B-But what did I do?" Italy asked as he prevented Romano from shutting the door on him, "Was it about yesterday? I'm so-".

"It's just you! You are the fucking reason for everything!" Romano bellowed, tears streaming down his face, "Just leave me alone!".

He got into the car and drove off, leaving Italy standing on the front porch alone.

God, he had to call someone…Any one.

Germany! Well maybe…

He always called Germany for help. But when he tried to call he got no answer.

"Come on Germany…" he whined.

With seemingly no other choice he drove to Germany's place, which thankfully wasn't too horribly far.

"Germany, I gotta talk-"

"Italy, what the fuck!?" Germany yelled from his work desk "Look whatever's wrong it's probably not that bad, I'm busy right now".

Italy tried to be persevering and walked through the front door to approach Germany.

"Germany, I know the timing isn't great, but-"

"Italy, seriously. Just leave!" Germany ordered "Right now".

"But-"

"Leave!".

With no other choice, Italy backed out of the house timidly. "I'm sorry!" he yelped as he slammed the door shut to make Germany happy.

But he didn't leave, in fact he stayed by the front steps rethinking everything.

Maybe what he thought last night was the right choice…

Italy never wanted to be a burden or to ruin other people's lives, but it seemed he did both of those things without even knowing.

He cried hopelessly, out of not fear but from sadness and frustration.

He obviously had to do something to fix the mess he made. But how? Talking didn't work, Romano was probably hating his guts and drinking out his feelings at some bar while Germany was already bugged by Italy's presence.

Thinking selflessly, he came to a conclusion.

He approached his government and president that day. Being a nation, he was allowed even though any schedule.

"You want to dissolve yourself?" his boss asked.

"In a way, I was thinking about how North and South Italy had such different governments and how hard it is to manage sometimes. So I was thinking of combining governments to create one big Italy, I was thinking Romano was well fit to be the only personification" Italy explained.

"That would mean you wouldn't exist though" one of the advisors mentioned.

"Yes, but we both agreed. This isn't world war II anymore, there isn't civil war going on anymore. I think we should just become one country, the people from the North and South are so alienated from each other anyway. It's best if we just tie things together".

"That does sound like a good idea" another man mentioned "To keep better peace to both sides. I don't see why there can't be one big Italy".

"Alright then, Veneziano. Are you really sure you want to give up your life for this?" the president asked.

"Yes sir" Italy said without hesitation.

"Then it's done" his boss placed a stamp down onto the notes he took of Italy's proposal, "It'll be universally known by tomorrow morning, we salute you and all you have done for us".

The man all stood up and gave Italy a salute of honor.

"Thank you" Italy saluted them back with the wrong hand, "i've lived a very long life and now I know that I'm ending it doing something good".

He was doing something good, wasn't he?

He was ridding Germany of his constant annoyance, Romano of the little brother that took up everyone's attention, everyone from the renaissance man that really wasn't that perfect.

He went home feeling rather lax, he decided to spend his last moments outside on the window balcony, where all of his flowers were planted.

He gazed up at the sky that was already setting, it was a deep red-orangey color. Absolutely beautiful.

It happened rather slow, his ears began to ring and everything felt fuzzy. It was like he was fainting except it was a state of unconsciousness tat would last him forever.

He didn't even feel his body fall, he just remembered feeling a bit dizzy…But rather peaceful.

* * *

**_Yes I started another story, this one really came from a personal part of my mind and heart :,) I really felt like writing this down to express a side of Italy that fans usually don't pay attention to. I see a lot of me in him, even the sad things. _**

**_Please review! I love to see feedback or some critical comments. Also favorites and follows are very nice too!_**

**_I hope you enjoy reading!_**


	2. Discovery

Romano came back the next morning, for he was far too drunk to even leave the bar.

So after spending the night under a table and surrounded by strange men, he was finally able to get up back on the road and return home for his brother to cook him up some breakfast.

When he returned, the house was completely still and silent. No one was in the kitchen, or chatting up a storm, or welcoming him home with an obnoxious hug.

"Veneziano!" Romano shouted into the house, no reply came back.

Then he remembered.

"Shit.." he mumbled, then shouted into the house again. "If you're upset about yesterday it's okay! I forgive you!".

No response at all.

"Vene, come on! I-I'm sorry!".

Nothing.

Now he climbed upstairs hoping to find Italy in his room, instead he found something laying on the floor of the window balcony.

"Veneziano, what are you doing laying out here like that?" Romano questioned as he knelt beside his little brother. He shook Italy's shoulders but his eyes remained shut.

He was cold to the touch, which wasn't normal at all. His skin pale and his form lifeless.

Romano couldn't even see his chest raising up and down.

"Veneziano?" he asked in a small voice.

He gathered his brother into his arms, his head rolled back causing his hair to fall on his face, completely covering his eyes.

Romano pushed the strands back for him.

"Veneziano?" he tried again, but this time stronger.

He pressed his fingers against Italy's neck to find that he wasn't breathing and no pulse at all.

"Veneziano!" he screamed in frustration, "God dammit! W-Wake up!".

His vision was blurred by tears, he didn't stop them.

"Don't do this to me!" Romano sobbed pitifully, his heart-felt as if it was going to burst. He just couldn't be dead, it was impossible! He half expected his brother to miraculously get up and tell him everything was okay but he wasn't moving.

"Don't leave me…Veneziano, please" Romano cried out.

No response at all. He was completely gone.

It was too much to handle, seeing his own little brother motionless and pale. He had no idea what could have caused such a thing but the only thought on his mind was that his brother was dead.

He cradled Italy's body in his arms and he sat outside on the balcony, surrounded by pretty flowers that mocked his pain.

…

Germany woke up late that morning, he had gone to bed at the crack of dawn after he finished his work.

He received a phone call.

Assuming it was Italy he answered it without a greeting, what came from the other line was a complete surprise.

_"__G-Germany? I really need you to come over…". _

"Romano?". It defiantly wasn't Italy, the voice was way too deep. But it was strange, Romano always refused to call him by his name.

_"__It's really….Really important. Come to my place, right now. I don't know what to do, please!". _

"What? Why?".

_"__Veneziano's dead"._

That was all he needed.

He hung up and rushed over, leaving all his work and responsibility aside for the day.

When he got there he had no idea what he expected. Romano had opened the door to reveal his distraught face and red eyes showing that he's been crying for most of the day.

"Where is he?" Germany questioned.

Romano lead him up to Italy's room and to the little window balcony in which he loved. Down on the flooring of it was Italy, laying there unnaturally still.

Germany crouched down to check his pulse but Romano had stated "He's dead…I already checked".

It was a horrible feeling, it stuck Germany right through his heart and left it aching. It was as if he was hoping it wasn't true, and now that it was confirmed he felt hopeless.

"Let's take him inside at least" Germany said. Romano nodded in agreement and left Germany to gather Italy up in his arms and bringing him inside.

They placed him on his bed. It looked like a trick, like he was just laying there sleeping, but the sleep he was in was unnatural.

As soon as he was placed down his head rolled to the side limply, all of his muscles no longer worked. Leaving him in such a fragile state of death.

"What happened?" Germany asked, his voice cracked a bit because he was trying to hold back his tears to appear strong. But his act was faltering.

"I don't know, I got kinda mad at him yesterday so I left for the day and when I came back he was just…Dead" Romano explained "There isn't a single mark on his body".

"Perhaps…He was hung, I mean…If there was a rope" Germany suggested, though he didn't want to believe Italy would ever commit suicide.

"There wasn't any noose" Romano said.

"He was just…Dead?"

"Yeah…"

It was dead silent for a while until Romano's tiny voice called out to him, one that sounded nothing like the Romano he knew.

"I don't know what to do or think" Romano said "My little brother is _dead"_

"We'll uh…Figure it out" Germany said, giving Romano an awkward pat on the back.

"I'm almost afraid to…" Romano said "He's dead and I'm still here, if something dramatic happened to our country then it would have effected me though. All I can think of is…B-But I don't want to think that way! He couldn't have killed himself, He's Veneziano!".

It was too late now, the tears already started flowing from Germany's eyes, "I don't want to think that either".

"I didn't even think you ever cried, you bastard" Romano told him, whipping his own tears away from his eyes.

"I cared for your brother a lot. I'm just not good with emotion" Germany said, "i think it's best if we…Leave this room".

Romano agreed under one condition and that was to cover up Italy's body with a blanket , just like what the doctors do when the patient dies.

It was too much torture to see Italy's face anyway.

They went down stairs, Romano ate some fruit and called it breakfast then settled down to watch the news for any information at all.

Germany decided it was best to call Japan, and from there the rest of the world would be informed.

_"__Moshi moshi?"_

"Japan, I have some bad news and you probably won't believe it…Or, you won't want to believe it" Germany said as a greeting.

_"__What is it? You can tell me anything". _

"Italy's dead. We don't know how or why it happened, but his undoubtably dead" Germany said.

There was a bit of a delayed reaction from Japan's end but that was completely understandable.

_"__That's truly horrible, my heart goes out to you and his brother. He did seem to act a bit off last meeting we had, he started crying but he claimed he didn't understand the reason". _

"Thank you Japan, that actually helps".

_"__Good. I'm sure he's in good hands now. So may he at least rest in peace" _

"Yeah…He can" Germany choked up a bit, then he hung up.

"Japan says he was acting a bit strange last G8 meeting" Germany said to Romano, but noticed that the man's eyes were wide open glaring to the television.

Germany went to go see what grabbed Romano's attention to see a news story discussing the supposed uniting of both North and South Italy.

_"__It has been decided today by the Italian president Giorgio Napolitano that both North Italy and South Italy are now going to be one big Italy with one united government. It has been decided it would be best so the people that live it Italy can look at each other in not a difference between where they live but that they all like in Italy" _the American news woman said with Italian subtitles at the bottom.

"When the fuck was this even decided?" Romano questioned "they completely knocked Veneziano out of existence and now I'm…I'm the only Italy…".

Realization hit him hard, yet Romano was still questioning was it was. he got up and called his boss on the phone and started yelling in rough Italian.

"Perché diavolo si uccide Veneziano!Quando hai appena deciso avevamo bisogno di un italiano?!" he raged.

He was silent for a few more minutes due to listening to the other side of the phone, he soon hung up without a goodbye, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What did he say?" asked Germany.

"Veneziano was the one who approached him about combining both North and South Italy, he said he thought I should be the only representative" Romano said "He basically asked for them to kill him".

"Well, there's got to be an explanation" Germany tried to stick to the non-existant bright side.

Romano's eyes drifted towards the kitchen table, "letters" he said as he walked over and picked up the two perfectly folded pieces of paper. "I didn't see these before…They're addressed to us though".

Romano handed the one that read 'Germany' on the top.

Germany took it but kept his eyes locked on Romano's, "You read yours first" he said.

Romano took in a deep breath and read the letter out loud.

_"__Dear fratello, _

_I'm sincerely sorry for all the pain you've dealt with most of your life. With abandonment and social struggles, I had no idea I had caused so much of it. So I've decided to at least make up for it. You can now be the one and only Italy, like back before I was born. I know you'll do a good job. I am sorry for leaving you though, but if its for the best then I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. All I ask is, at least don't forget about me if you can. There has to be a pleasant memory with me in it. If not, then feel free to pretend I never existed._

_With Love, Veneziano". _

Romano took in a shaky and painful sounded breath as he closed the letter and turned to Germany. It was now his turn to read what Italy had to say to him.

_"__Dear Germany, _

_One of my most fondest memories is when you found me on the battlefield of World War I, but if that isn't yours then I beg you to forget it. You're a very strong man, I've always looked up to you and I've always been thankful for our friendship. But now that I've let everyone's words in, I've noticed that I do rub you the wrong way a bit too often. I'm sorry. Now that Romano is the only Italy, you don't need to run to my rescue all the time. I'm very sorry, again, I took advantage of how kind hearted you are and it took me a while to realize I really did bother you a bit too much. Don't give up on making friends, I know you've got it in you. _

_With love, Veneziano". _

Now the tears were really coming, he never noticed how selfless Italy's train of thought was. He really did believe he caused everyone nothing but trouble, so he gets himself killed in hopes it would make everyone happier.

Germany felt like a horrible person all over again, he hadn't felt that way since the end of World war II.

Italy lived to please, and seeing that he thought he was bothering everyone he tried to make it right and he wasn't even there to hug him and tell him he had the wrong idea.

"That idiot never really cared for himself at all" Romano said "We've done it. He could only take so much, and we killed him. He was always so happy, I had no idea how observant he was".

"I had no idea" Germany had to practically force the words out of his mouth as sadness was tightening up his throat.

"God…We have to fix this, somehow. I don't think I can live without him" Germany admitted, never in his life had he even expected to find himself saying that. It was a strange long-lasting state of complete weakness.

"You think I don't know? He's my fucking fratellino" Romano weakly argued.

They were both too sad to even argue.

Instead Germany and Romano actually sat together, crying.

A sight you'd think would be impossible, unless something completely horrible happened.

That's exactly what went down.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be centered on where Vene is right now! And we'll get to hear Grandpa Rome's opinion in all of this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, ext. :) It means a lot to me! _**


	3. Funeral

Italy Veneziano, the renaissance man, was approached by the light everyone said to step away from. He, however, embraced it.

He welcomed the light and felt his own soul, scars and memories along with it, leave the body he held onto for hundreds of years. He was more than ready to say goodbye to life he once had, though it was sad to see life events play out in front of his eyes.

Birth.

Death of his grandfather.

The beginning of the renaissance.

The day his love left.

Fighting for independence.

The day Germany found him hiding in the tomato crate on the outskirts of the battlefield.

It felt surreal, normal human lives wouldn't play out filled with more war than love. It was indeed one of the cons to living your life dependent on the stabilized government of a group of people and land mass.

Italy said goodbye to the life he once had, as he went into the light.

When his eyes opened again he found himself surrounded by pure whiteness that resembled a sky filled with clouds.

The rather confusing things was, his grandfather, whom he had not seen since he was a young child, was looking down at him with a sad smile.

"Ciao bambino" he said "It's nice to see you face to face again".

"Grandpa Rome?" Italy questioned as he sat up.

"Well, I suppose I should give a proper welcome" his grandfather said, he cleared his throat and motioned to the great castle towering behind them. "Welcome to the after life" he said.

It resembled something of Roman culture, great pillars held up a great arc to work as a welcome, marble looking statues stood at nearly every corner of the castle. It looked like something out of a dream.

"After life" Italy repeated "That means I'm-".

"Dead, yes" Grandpa Rome finished his sentence, "Vene, why did you do this to yourself? he asked in an unfamiliar tone, one that sounded distraught.

"I did what I thought was best for everyone" Italy answered "Romano could be the only Italy and he won't be overshadowed and ignored anymore, Germany could get more work done and not get distracted or aggravated by me! When I started to pay attention to what people said, I discovered I caused a lot of trouble by just being around and well…We don't really need a another Italy do we? Right?".

His grandfather wasn't phased by his reasoning at all, instead he remained serious.

"You think getting yourself killed is going to solve everyone's problems?"

"Well…" Italy started to re-think everything, "It seemed like the best decision at the time. Everyone got so mad at me, I tired to fix things but I made it worse".

"Vene, let's go for a walk" Grandpa Rome said, helping his grandson up, "It'll be like old times".

"O-Okay".

…

"Believe it or not, Veneziano was really close with everyone in our community. He has friends up in Venice, Florence, Rome, Naples, just about everywhere"

"No, I believe that. He's a very easy person to get along with".

"So I was thinking…Everyone will wonder why he hasn't been around, so we mine as well have a funeral for him. Publicly" Romano suggested from where he sat, curled up on the couch.

"That sounds like a good idea, It's better to lay him to rest then to keep his body in the house" Germany said.

"So, uh…I know a good place in the center of town over here in Rome. Invite anyone who liked him, I guess" Romano began to trip on words.

"Will do" Germany said, standing up to call Japan again. "You should know everyone loved him, so much. I'm not sure why he thought it would be better to kill himself…It might have been something I said, I took him for granted a lot…".

"It's okay, I did too" Romano surprisingly answered calmly and honestly, something he wouldn't normally do, especially around Germany.

"Japan, yeah hi. So If you could come over to Rome that would be great, we're having a little funeral for Italy" Germany said on the phone "If you could invite anyone else that would be great. I don't think I can do it".

_"__Sure Germany, I understand" _Japan replied, his voice sounding more broken up than usual. _"I'll be over there soon". _

Germany put down the phone on it's dock, "I could have called Austria but…Or Hungry, but I just…". He couldn't find a way to say he couldn't deal with telling people Italy was dead. Completely gone from his life and everyone else's.

"I got it" Romano replied, "If you could just carry him that'd be great. I could give him piggyback rides if he held on right but I don't think that would work now".

"No problem" Germany said.

They walked up the stairs to approach his body yet again. Germany threw the cover off his face and lifted him up as a husband would with his new wedded bride.

His right arm lay completely limp, his head falling down along with it. Germany had to adjust his position so Italy's head would rest in the crook of his neck, it was less scary if he didn't look like he had no control of his muscles anymore. This way, he looked as if he was sleeping.

"I'll take you to place, I just have to grab a few things" Romano said, "follow me".

Romano grabbed flowers strait out of a vase from the dinning room table then went into the garage of his house. Germany followed obediently.

"Did you know nations don't actually decompose?" Romano said out loud to Germany, "When we stay young for as long as we live we die young as well. I can bet you if I dub into where my grandfather was buried, he'd look just as young as he was when he was alive".

Romano picked up a dusty shovel, tapping it on the hard floor so all the dust would fly off.

"My fratello is always going to look the way he is, even in the oldest stage of death" Romano said "I like knowing that, It makes me feel secure".

"I like it too" Germany said "I don't really remember experiencing the death of nations, but my brother told me about when my dad passed".

"I remember him' Romano blurted out "I remember…_Him…"_

They remained silent during the entire walk downtown, glares were given as they walked passed in public. Romano didn't flinch one bit.

They went to one of the grassy islands in the middle of a town square, one lined with daisies.

Then, Romano began digging.

"Are you sure you should do this?" Germany asked.

"This is my fucking capital, my heart. I can do whatever the fuck I want" Romano stated, starting to sound a bit like his old self again.

As he dug the shallow hole, people started to notice what was going on and joined them at the grassy area.

"È che Feliciano?" some asked.

"Mi dispiace per la tua perdita" others said.

Some left and came back with flowers fresh from the garden.

"What happened to him, Lovino?" a girl asked, calling him by his human name.

"It was suicide" Romano told them.

The crowd of people gasped.

"Why would Feliciano do that?" a little boy asked.

"He was…Sad" Romano mumbled.

"You all knew him well?' Germany couldn't help but ask.

"Sì, he was a very outgoing and friendly person" an older woman told him.

"He always came to visit and help out" a younger child said.

"My brother was just…Very friendly, talkative, always good at making friends" Romano said, sticking his shovel into the ground. "Okay, Germany lay him down in a good position".

Germany could have done the traditional stick-strait pose with his hands folded. But when Germany laid him down it resembled more of a comfortable sleeping position.

His ankles were folded, one arm laid across his belly from his side and the other arm laid outward. He looked asleep, definitely a better way to lay him to rest instead of some gloomy funeral crap he knew Italy would hate.

One by one people laid down their flowers beside him, completely surrounding him by colors. Romano handed Germany one that he took from the vase.

He snapped off the stem so only the bright head of the flower itself remained and he placed it down close to Italy's face.

Just a little while later the other nations showed up.

Japan got there surprisingly quick from where he lived, he held in his hands bright white flowers.

He seemed to be surprised by the amount of people crowding outside that he left his car.

"Japan, over here!" Germany called.

The man worked his way through the crowd of people and looked down at his dead friend, he broke up in silent tears with just a few sniffles and quiet whines. It must have been a long time since he lost a friend.

He put down his bunch of flowers down in the whole with Italy.

"You were such a beautiful person, and even now that your gone the memories you gave me still remain" he whispered in mourning "You deserve more then anyone to rest in peace, and rest in peace you shall".

France showed up later in complete tears, he wasn't even purposely trying to be dramatic he was just completely torn down. He had known Italy since he was little and Italy even looked up to him as a brother when Romano couldn't be there.

Now that little brother was laying in a hole dead.

"Oh mon bébé enfant" he cried "God, I hoped I'd be the one to go before him. Why him…".

Spain came for both brothers, Italy and Romano had a special place in his heart.

Romano had reached out to hug Spain without saying a word. The two were horribly silent during the whole thing.

Austria and Hungary came together. Germany never thought he'd see the day he saw Austria cry but there it was bright as daylight.

Austria was never one to be emotional, but he had heard from Italy that most of his life was spent under Austria's rule.

If anything, Austria and Hungary were like his mom and dad.

"Everyone, Austria brought a key board to play Con Te Partiro, If you'd like to sing along it'd be nice" Hungary told everyone.

They made space for Austria in front of where Italy's head lay just a few inches away from him. Austria gently stroked his fingers through a few strands of Italy's hair as a goodbye itself and then started to play.

Germany wished he could sing along but he wasn't good at Italian nor did he know the song, but it was beautiful.

_"__Con te…_

_Partiró._

_Paesi, che non ho mai. _

_Veduto e vissuto con te._

_Adesso, sí, li vivró…_

_Cone te _

_Partiró._

_Su navi per mari _

_che, io lo so,…_

_No, no, non esitono più_

_Con te Io li vivrò"._

Other countries that were late due to distance eventually came to hear the conjoined singing of everyone in mourning.

Germany knew that Italy would have preferred singing over anything else at his own funeral.

…

"Veneziano, you are a very emotional driven person" Grandpa rome explained to him "I could tell the moment you were born that you were something special, a nation no one has ever seen. But you can't let what people say or think about you get to you to the point where you feel you need to rid the world of your presence".

"Romano was saying that you cared more about me that you did him, that I just caught everyones attention and that he was ignored" Italy said "I just, I thought I was hurting Romano…".

"It's not you, Vene, If Romano feels that way it must be my fault" Grandpa Rome told him "Your brother has never really been one to want affection. He was such an independent soul, like a true roman warrior! When you were born I spent time with you because you needed someone to be there, and with Romano being an only child for over 200 years I thought he wouldn't mind but…That's my fault then".

"It can't be your fault Grandpa!" Italy tired to argue.

"No, child. You've got your old man all wrong, I'll admit that I've done some regrettable things in my life, not knowing Romano needed me has to be one of them" Grandpa Rome assured.

"Well, um…Yeah, you are right" Italy timidly agreed "All I have to comment is that you picked fights a bit too much and became too big to manage, I don't think you abused Romano though".

"I did abuse him, in a different way then you'd think. He needed reassurance and I was too busy to give it to him, that's where it's my fault" Grandpa said, sitting down on the steps on the heavenly castle and pulling Veneziano down with him, "It's a lot like an old story from my time".

"I was created by two brothers known as Romulus and Remus, they were the supposed sons of Mars. After they built up my empire and gave me a strong government…They fought over me. Romulus ended up killing Remus" Grandpa Rome mused "Now did I think Romano was going to kill you? No, not at all. I just got a little scared. Romano was old enough to take care of himself, you were little and vulnerable and could have been swallowed up by another empire If I didn't take care of you".

"In conclusion, I raised Romano for a good few hundred years and i took another hundred to raise you. I was too afraid to raise you together because one, I wasn't sure how Romano would act and two, he was capable of taking care of himself" grandpa Rome concluded. "And to cut it down, whatever Romano was mad about wasn't your fault".

"O-Okay, I get it" Veneziano said, not sounding too convinced yet not wanting to disagree with his grandfather.

"Good, now the problem is…Well, you already killed yourself".

"I didn't kill _myself. _I just was able to change the rules between the way our government works and got myself dissolved…" Veneziano slowed down at the realization on how purposeful his death really was, "Well I'm still sure I did some good! I united the Northern and Southern governments! That's good!".

"Veneziano, do you really believe you killed yourself for the greater good?" Grandpa Rome asked sadly.

"It has to! Germany must be at least happier" Italy said.

"I don't think that's right, I know this Germany friend of yours" Grandpa Rome told him "Definitely a bit of a hard-ass, a lot like his old man. But I can tell you have a special place in his heart, you changed him for the better, he just doesn't have a very good way to express the way he feels about you, no?".

"Well…".

"He let's you sleep with you, does he not?"

"How'd you know that?" Italy questioned with wide eyes.

"You're grandpa has his ways" the man smiled contently "But You know, if the boy hates you he'd kick you right out or sleep someplace else. Ya'know what he does, he lays back down and let's you keep coming back. He's your boyfri- er, friend. Whatever you feel comfortable calling him!".

Unable to sustain the argument, Italy broke down in tears.

"God, grandpa you're right" he choked out in a tiny, pitiful voice.

Grandpa Rome patted his back, "It's alright, child".

"There's no going back now, I did something horrible!".

"Vene, why are you so hard on yourself?" Grandpa Rome lifted his grandson's chin to look him in the eye, "At least you were trying to do a good thing, I mean, even if it wasn't so good".

"Do you think…They're upset that I'm gone?" Italy asked him.

"Oh child…" Grandpa Rome sighed sadly as he brushed through his grandson's auburn hair, "More than you could ever imagine…".

* * *

**_Welp :,D chapter 3 is done! Chapter 4 we go deep into Romano's life and his relationship with his brother (and who knows! Maybe more). Now to answer some possible questions._**

**_The towns people mostly know Italy as Feliciano (because they use their human names outside of the government) _**

**_Everyone knows Romano is of high-standing, so when he decided to bury Italy on the town grass island (which is like a curb in a town that is all grassy and grows trees and flowers) it was just allowed. _**

**_The song Austria sings is Con te partiro_**

**_You can listen to it through this link _**

** watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI**

**_I was so excited about the reviews I had to post this right before I went to school XD So sorry if there are some mistakes, I'll fix them later _**

**_Okies! see you next update~!_**


	4. Remembrance

Romano sat in an empty home, Germany had finally left to go home and Spain only stayed for a little while until he had to leave as well.

Truth be told, he didn't do some big fancy funeral because he knew Veneziano would have hated it and he just wanted to get rid of the body as soon as possible. It was far too painful.

In this time, when he sat alone in a strange silence that rung at his ears…He thought back to a long, long time ago.

…

_"__Italy, I've got something to tell you" his grandfather in the peak of his prime leaned down to his height and patted his head, "There's going to be a few changes around here". _

_"__What kind of changes?" Italy at the time asked. _

_"__You know when I expanded your territories? Well, it seems the world has given birth to…Another Italy, just north of your land" Grandpa explained "It's honestly a bit of a miracle, I half expected it to just add onto your strength but…You've got a brother now, and your both Italy". _

_"__What does that even mean?" the boy questioned "Two Italys?". _

_"__It's a very unique thing that only happens to some empires, when two of them have different cultures and governments another independent empire is born" Grandpa Rome said "In order to define the both of you, I'm declaring you a surname. Romano, because Rome is where your heart lies with mine". _

_Grandpa Rome poked the spot of his chest where his heart was buried and gave a cheeky smile. _

_"__Romano, can you take care of things while I'm gone? I need to watch over your brother" Grandpa declared "He's…Very small, very frail. He needs someone there to protect him, and I know you can fend well on your own, right boy?". _

_"__..Yes, Grandpa" the newly founded Romano obeyed, there was no excitement in his voice. _

_Like every older brother, he found himself jealous and not liking his new sibling quite well. _

_…_

_News of his grandfather's death spread all across Europe. _

_The seemingly invincible empire finally fell and to the hands of a barbaric group of Germans who didn't even have a stable empire. _

_The man known as Germania always seemed suspicious to him. Grandpa Rome formed an alliance with him to hoard off the Huns fighting their way into the area. _

_After the fight, the Germans still didn't leave. This left the collapse of his entire western empire, the very few people he had left completely gave up on his existence and formed the byzantine empire. Grandpa Rome ended up with a sword through his chest, slow and agonizing death came to him. _

_The funeral wasn't much, they laid his body out and surrounded him with whatever flowers they could find. _

_There was a child standing before him, that child was none other then the baby brother he never got to see in person. _

_Romano was beyond shocked. _

_'__This is him?' he thought 'He's…Pathetic, so small and weak looking'. _

_This was his brother, the other half of Italy, a tiny child who looked like he couldn't defend himself at all or even fight. _

_His brother looked at him, hazel-honey colored eyes looked up at his. _

_"__Are you Romano?" he asked. _

_"__Yes, what did Grandpa call you?" _

_"__Veneziano"_

_"__Well, Veneziano. I'm your big brother I'm sure grandpa talked about, if he even remembered me" Romano scuffed with a hint of sarcasm, but he looked down feeling a bit of guilt feeling all possessive and jealous while his old man lay dead beside him. _

_"__Can I…Can I hold your hand?" Veneziano asked hesitantly. _

_"__Sure" Romano humbly agreed to it. _

_His brother's small hand clung onto his larger one, the grip was weak as if he had no energy left at all from the obvious traumatic experience we went through. _

_They just stood there for a good while, looking down at the man who raised them and thought about all the times they shared and how they would have to take care of themselves. _

_…_

_His times taking care of Veneziano stopped short when France, Austria, Spain, and other countries began to fight over their territories. _

_Veneziano was still relatively weak when it came to fighting back, Romano could say the same about himself. _

_In the end they were claimed by Austria, except Veneziano stayed and Romano went to Spain. _

_They met together occasionally, it wasn't a horrible dictatorship. _

_At the time Romano felt he was being tortured by Spain until later years when he realized how much Spain cared for him and why he was so easy-going due to his past conquests. The one thing that made him think twice about Spain was meeting up with his brother again and how he talked about his life with Austria. _

_"__Spain is really fucking annoying, he always forces me to do work and clean shit" Romano ranted "He treats me like his little maid! Oh, speaking of maids why are you wearing a dress?". _

_"__This?" Veneziano asked as his lifted up the frills of his dress (yep, he was a peculiar one). "Miss Hungary gave it to me. It's a bit strange, since I'm a boy. But she said I look pretty in it!". _

_"__Yeah, sure" Romano told him to change the topic "Anyway, get this. Spain leaves a fucking mess and then asks me to clean it up for him! I told him to fuck off, cause it's his fault. I swear, I want to trade bosses". _

_"__Austria has me clean too, he beats me if I don't" Veneziano said. _

_"__Wait, he beats you? Like, hits you?" Romano asked in sheer terror. _

_"__Sometimes he steps on me because he's really tall, or he'll just lock me in the closet and not give me dinner. Something like that" Veneziano told him "It's normal though, he's nice to me when I do my work though! Sometimes I even get a break, or even a day off!". _

_Yep, his brother's life sounded like torture. Though it being the right child laws at the time, Romano couldn't even imagine being beaten to work. _

_He didn't say a thing, he made it seem like his life was much worse to Veneziano. At the end of the day he actually thanked Spain for not treating him like Austria did. _

_…_

_Italy as a nation gained independence finally after its first attempt failed. It was a bit easier for Romano to get away from Spain because he was already loosing the colonies he kept in Mexico and other places so Romano got independence easily. _

_Veneziano had to put up a hard fight to get away from Austria. France and Prussia helped out a lot, wether it was hatred for Austria (on Prussia's end) or the love for Veneziano, Romano would probably never know. _

_From there, their lives were mildly peaceful. _

_Veneziano couldn't stand being alone so they decided to live together and to share a bad. Luckily for him, Romano would sleep through anything and Veneziano wasn't much of a bother. _

_Except he was clingy, he would cry sometimes for no clear reason. Just break down, sink down to the floor and curl up into himself. _

_It became concerning, Romano went to seek help for Veneziano by taking him to a doctor. That doctor sent them to a psychiatrist, and that psychiatrist sent them to a therapist. _

_Veneziano had depression and severe anxiety, it made no sense to Romano for he had no idea what had happened to his brother when he wasn't there. _

_Maybe the abuse had gotten to him some point, he often mentioned an empire during a visit, a couple times actually. The Holy Roman Empire, Romano didn't know him well but his brother did. _

_Veneziano was prone to anxiety fits. His mind would make up scenarios in his head of Romano abandoning him, everyone hating him, silly stuff like that. _

_The pills were going to fix him, that's what Romano had said to spread positive vibes. His brother would believe everything he said. _

_Though Veneziano, even through the medication, still worried and often took two. _

_…_

_World War I began and his brother seemed a lot happier. It turns out he had made an ally through all the war he was so terrified of, someone he claimed would protect him. _

_That someone was Germany, the son of the god damned man who put their grandfather down. A big scary looking guy as well. _

_Italy tried to introduce the both of them but there was no connection, instead Romano hated him immediately. _

_He was NOT going to let his brother slip get ripped apart by the same fucking man who murdered his grandfather. He was NOT going to let Veneziano get hurt like that, or even killed like that. _

_But their connection was too strong for Romano to intervene. _

_His brother eventually flunked out and actually betrayed the axis for the sake of his people, he was a very good boy. Definitely cared a great deal for his people, that was enough to leave Germany's side. _

_Germany didn't hurt him bad, in fact, there really weren't hard feelings. _

_That was, until World War II_

_…_

_Romano had got a call in the middle of the night. He picked up the phone and wrapped the phone wire around his fingers sleepily, "Che cazzo vuoi?" he greeted the other line. _

_"__F-Fratello? It's me…" _

_"__Veneziano? Look, I appreciate hearing from you but it's fucking late-". _

_"__I've ordered a secret surrender". _

_"__A secret one, just surrender already! Fuck that Germany, you know he isn't good!". _

_"__G-Germany himself is a good person but he's under the influence and propaganda just like everyone else is in his nation. It's his boss, I swear!"_

_"__Still, you should just surrender. Leave him". _

_"__I w-would but…There are hundreds of German troops surrounding my area, if they hear we surrendered they'll defiantly kill everyone, they'll k-kill me". _

_Romano could sense the panic in Veneziano's voice and talked in a softer for lax voice to calm him down, "I won't let that happen, okay? Everyone here in the South is allied and part of the Italian resistance force and when you give us the queue we'll get you out of there. What's Mussolini got to say in all of this?". _

_"__He's still in jail. The government and I planned this out on our own" _

_"__That fucking bastard…To think, he's just as bad as the German mustache freak"_

_"__Y-Yeah…So I talked to the allies, America and Britain are going to fly down by air force. They told me to call you about the plan too, they want you to barge in with them. They think I'll have a better chance getting the Germans out if other Italians join in too". _

_"__Sounds like a great Idea" Romano said "Hey…Vene, get some sleep if you can. You sound like complete shit, like you've been up for hours". _

_"__Yeah, I couldn't sleep…I don't think I can…". _

_"__Just try, I'll see you soon" Romano hung up, he felt guilty leaving his poor brother hanging. But reunion would come soon. _

_That day the Northern italians fought back against the Germans was perhaps the most terrifying day of Romano's life. _

_When he saw his own brother shot down by Germany. _

_Beaten, scarred, and covered in blood. _

_"__Fucking stay away from him" Romano screeched as soon as he saw Germany standing above where Italy lay with a gun, he rammed into the larger mans side and scrambled to gather up Veneziano in his arms. _

_"__I knew you were no good, you fucking German bastard!" he screamed "Your no different then your fuck ass old man. A-And…" he felt surprisingly weak as he couldn't finish his sentence. _

_Veneziano had a bullet wound around the area of his appendix but he was still breathing shallowly. His precious pale face was covered with dirt and blood. _

_Germany began to sit up, "Don't come close!" Romano screamed in defense. _

_Germany however inched closer, holding out a hand towards his brother. _

_"__Don't fucking touch him!" Romano held Veneziano closer to his chest. _

_Germany looked at him in the eyes and said, "I am so sorry…So, So sorry…". _

_"__Your apology doesn't make anything fucking better!' Romano yelled at him "He fucking trusted you, he stayed with you even when you started doing all those horrible things. Know you know about the holocaust then? All the innocent people you murdered? Poland is fucking gone, Bastard! You demolished another country and you nearly killed the person who looked at you as his best friend! Does that make you happy!?" ._

_Germany hung his head low, without much to reply at all. He didn't show it, but Romano was certain the man was tearing up. _

_"__I'm sorry…". _

_…_

_Veneziano finally woke up just a day after Japan finally surrendered, meaning Veneziano slept through the end of the war which was defiantly good for him. _

_Nothing felt better than seeing the relieved look on Veneziano's face when he awoke into a war-free world where people could paint, sing, and dance again. _

_"__Thank you so much for coming for me" Italy thanked his saviors at his bedside. _

_"__No problem man, saving is what I do" America chuckled "Glad to see you all awake and well again". _

_"__Same here" Britain added "If you're not too shaken up still, we'd like to officially set the war at ease. Meaning we'll have to salute to each other. You can stand by the allied side if you'd like". _

_"__No, I'll stand by the axis" Veneziano told them "I'm just as responsible as they are and…They're still my friends". _

_"__Alright then, We'll leave you to get ready" Britain said, they all stepped out of the room. _

_"__Blimey, you know I quite envy your brother's quick forgiveness" Britain told Romano "It took years for me and France to even become relatively friendly towards each other, but he holds no grudges at all!". _

_"__Yeah, he's a bit stupid" Romano shrugged. _

_"__It's actually a pretty good quality in a person if you think about it" Britain said. _

_It really was a good quality, because no matter how many times Romano could ditch him, yell at him, mistreat him, Veneziano would always look at him like the perfect big brother he never was…_

_…_

"God Dammit Vene…" Romano sobbed, his face pressed up against the couch pillow.

On the news they were still talking about the new Italian Government, then a little something interesting came up.

_"__With the new collided government there seems to be some more issues than we thought. Instead of peace, there is far more racism then before. With two different cultures it seems there's been various sittings of fights gone on between which culture to practice as a whole Italian state. There is also discussion on which tax value to use for all. Maybe this so-called peaceful living together plan isn't so great..". _

"Stupid assholes, they should at least appreciate what Vene tried to do for the better of everyone" Romano scowled.

"Wait a second…Shit! This could be a way to get Vene back!" Romano jumped up in realization.

With that he drove straight towards where the government officials were.

Nothing was holding him back.

* * *

**_Okies! I actually have no idea how the next chapter is going to go, so I'm going to type and see how it plays out. _**

**_I'm sooooo happy to see everyone enjoying the story :,) I hope you all know how much I appreciate your comments omg. _**

**_You make me update this so fast XD With school back I'm absolutely exhausted but I just had to get this done! _**

**_I really loved this chapter, I hope I got the historical part okay. _**

**_See you all next update!_**


	5. Petition

The doors were slammed open furiously, Romano stormed in and jumped up onto the desk and leaning right up to his boss's face.

"Bring him back!" he ordered.

"Excuse me-"

"Bring Veneziano back!'.

"Italy, sit down" the president ordered "You may be the country representative but I am your boss, sit down son".

"Don't call me Italy dammit! And I am hundreds of years old, mind you" Romano growled, he pulled up a chair, sat down, folded up his arms, and repeated his stern order. "Bring Veneziano back".

"I thought you knew about this, Veneziano did mention that he discussed the change with you"

"Well he didn't, in fact he was suicidal when he came to you" Romano said "He may have been trying to do the right thing by getting rid of himself but look around! North and South Italy just aren't meant to be together!".

"Look, Romano. I just ordered the change, do you want me to order _another _one?" the president asked as if it was far too much work.

"Yes, fat ass, I do. I want you to change the government back the way it used to be, it ain't that fucking hard!".

"As if you would know, I'm the president! Do you know how much work I have?"

"Not as much compared to me! We have nation meetings, dumb fuck. I've fought in every single war Italy has faced and you think _I'm _the lazy one!".

"Why are you-!" the man screamed, getting frustrated. "Romano this always happens with you! You can't handle things cal my, you just start yelling, and you know what happens next? You take things violently!".

"Hell yeah I do, I'll gather up a rebellion group if I have too. It'll be tons with the thousands of people who can't handle sharing the same cultures" Romano threatened.

"When Veneziano was here he would take things calmly, and look at the less violent side and he wouldn't hold arguments and force fast change" The president yelled back.

"That's why we need him back!" Romano clenched his hands up to express how frustration it was for the man to just realize what he meant. "Truth be told I can do this alone, I can't handle an entire country. For a long time I thought I could and now that my brother is gone I finally realize I _need_ him. Okay, I got mad, I yelled, I said some things. He thought the only way to help me was to get rid of himself and over time he started to think getting rid of himself was the only way to help everyone".

"Are you trying to say?"

"He was a bit emotionally unstable. It's called depression, it's a disease. Anxiety on top of it, people put a lot of pressure on him and it makes him scared if he doesn't get reassurance" Romano explained "But really, he's better at the job then I am. Or at least the sort of responsible part. We were born to co-exist, he was the practical peace-maker and I'm the strong one who knows good war tactics when needed. You get it? I need him…".

"But what do you expect us to do Romano? Just…Change the government back to how it was before? What if it confuses the people? What if the people don't like it?" The president asked

"I'll…Sign a petition, if 1,000 people want it back the way it was before then you're going to change it back the way it was" Romano said "Veneziano will come back as North Italy, and I'll be the South…Romano".

The president thought for a bit, completely silent for a solid few seconds until he held out his hand for Romano to shake. "Deal" he agreed.

After they shook hands, Romano still remained. "Could you, uh…Do a pinkie swear? Veneziano would have wanted a pinkie swear for honesty".

A pinkie swear was made, this meant it was a true promise.

Romano left for his empty home. His petition would be an online one, it could be signed by everyone around the world if they wanted, and thats what he planned for.

He had what you would call…Trust issues.

Even if the petition could be filled up quickly with only Italians, Romano had a hunch that he would really need to 'wow' his boss to get Veneziano back.

A G8 meeting was today, Romano obviously had to go to fill up Venezinao's usual shifts. He brought his own personal laptop in the car with him, he drove to the town square and stopped.

He had to say a quick little something to his baby brother buried in dirt and flowers before he left.

It brought a smile to Romano's face, seeing that people still dropped flowers by where Veneziano was buried, in fact, it basically covered the entire area.

"I'm gonna see you soon, fratellino" Romano said to the ground, for there was no headstone to even look at, just the pile of flowers.

He got back into his car and drove to where the meeting was held, in Germany.

Everyone was so careful with him when he got there, either they were expecting he would just break down and cry right there or be hyper sensitive and snap at anything.

He placed his laptop down onto the big table, "I've got some important world business to talk about here today".

"Sure, go ahead Ro- er…Italy" Britain tried to sound polite.

"Do _not _call me Italy, that title belongs to Veneziano" Romano said "Now what I've got here is an online petition that needs signing, it's to change back the new law to the old one. In short, It's to bring Vene back".

"Let me see" Germany responded before everyone else, rushing to see Romano's laptop.

"I need 1,000 people in order for my president to change the law back. I was thinking…You guys liked Vene, didn't you? You'd do this for him?".

"Believe me Romano, I'd do _anything _for him" Germany sound out loud, he walked back to open up the petition website to sign it on his own.

"Are you sure it could bring him back from death?" Japan asked "I'm an old man but I've honestly never heard of the revival of an empire".

"Oui, it's true mon'Amie, I've seen it with my own eyes" mused France.

"Really…And it'll bring back Italy? The Italy we all know?" Japan asked yet another question.

"I understand your nervousness, I have no idea how reviving a nation works and we don't know what will come back with him" Romano sympathized "But Vene is Vene, even if he has no clue who he is or who we are, he'll still be the same Vene".

"You're right" Japan said with a soft smile.

It was an unconscious agreement, that if Veneziano were to exist yet again with no recollection of anything, Romano could still see that idiot looking up at him and smiling.

Something like, _'Hello sir! It's nice to meet you! I'm uh, well I'm not sure. I'd love to be friends though!'._

Yes, Romano wouldn't wait to see that smile again.

"You've got a signature from Ludwig Beilschmidt" Germany said.

"Wait, shit man I wanted to be first!" America disclaimed "I'll be second then, yeah, I'll be the second person to save little Italy!".

"America, that's a nickname only us older nations can use for him" France tauntingly sang out "He's big Italy to you. Big brother France however is going to be there like he always is".

"Don't get so bloody high of yourself, frog. We're all signing it" Britain grumbled "If you can get all of your people to sign it, then you'd be saving him".

"That's my forte though dude!" America said "Remember when that earthquake and tsunami hit Japan at the same time? Guess who donated the most money? Me!".

"I'm still very grateful America" Japan told him from across the table.

"I'd sign if from myself while I've still got good internet access here" Russia stated "That's one signature from Ivan Braginski".

"One from Alfred F. Jones and like, five other Americans. I just tweeted the petition, dude" America said, holding up his phone.

The whole scene brought a smile to Romano's face. He started to wonder why he hadn't opened up to these people more often, they all worked together perfectly. Everything felt so natural, they felt like friends you would meet up with outside of a college campus.

No wonder his brother always felt so excited to attend these meetings, except for the times when he felt that everyone was against him.

"Francis Bonnefoy is in! I added a little caption as to why it's important" France said.

"There are so many petitions you can sign to change the world" Japan said, scrolling through a few of them. "I love technology, I should use it more".

"Some one text China, he may not be in G8 but he should get involved in this!" America said.

"Yay! China!" Russia cheered excitedly.

"Does China even know how to use technology?" Britain asked everyone.

"Probably not, he's the oldest old man right?" Romano joined in the convo "I've heard he's been around before my grandpa so?".

"Oh boy, older than Rome?" France laughed "Yes, China's everyone's old man".

"Eleven Americans signed the petition!" America yelled from his phone.

"Hold on, I've got to contact my brother" said Germany, holding up his own phone.

"I'll attempt with China, he'll probably do anything if it's coming from me" Japan said as he got onto his own phone.

Yes, this was all unfolding perfectly.

It was exciting just seeing everyone working together for the sake of his brother distracted him from what he was going to do the entire time.

He hadn't even signed his own petition.

Sure the government knew him by Italy Romano, but the Lovino Vargas part of him who fought along side the army wanted to see his brother again.

Lovino signed his petition and he used his brother's Facebook to promote like America had done, Lovino wasn't one for being social, but his brother had friends all over the place.

"Thirty fucking americans, dude!" America shouted.

"Quiet down!" Britain yelled back in response.

"Uh, thank you. Really" Romano said awkwardly "I'm not good at this whole communication thing with you guys like Vene was, but it means a lot. Soon he'll be back and everything can be back to normal like it was meant to be!".

"You don't need to feel so weird around us, Romano" France said in his soothing supportive sounding voice, "So what if you aren't a social butterfly, Germany isn't either. We're all here for each other as we have hundreds of years before".

"Y-Yeah, you're right" Romano said.

Talking with everyone felt so natural, he thought he wouldn't have gotten along with most people with his short temper and social awkwardness. He always envied his brother for seemingly getting along with people better.

It was never his fault, or his brother's.

These people have known each other for hundreds of years and live as if they are all old friends.

Romano is a very old friend as well.

…

_"__Veneziano" Grandpa Rome spoke out from where he sat leaned next to an column that held up the great building of heaven. _

_Italy looked up at him, sitting next to the column to the left. _

_"__I love you but you don't belong here, not yet at least" he said. _

_Italy turned his gaze towards the ground, "I know grandpa, I messed up". _

_"__No, boy. You did what you thought was right, we've been over this. I've just got this feeling, even if your life ended it doesn't feel ended…" Grandpa droned on "I think, your still needed. Somewhere down where the living is". _

_"__How do you know?". _

_"__Grandpa's intuition" he gave his grandson a wink, "If be some miracle though, I wish you could go home. With your brother, and your friends". _

_"__I do too…" Italy agreed "I care about them so much, especially Romano…and Germany, Japan, France…Everyone really. I just felt like such a nuisance". He gripped his hair stressfully, almost as if he was trying to pull it out. _

_"__Don't stress child, this is a stressless place" Grandpa advised him "Fate will play out as it must". _

_"__I just…" Italy struggled to explain "I just want to hug everyone…And say I'm sorry". _

* * *

**_Sorry for kinda shorter-ish chapter, school is stressful and it exhausts me to the point where I can barley function :,) the next chapter should cover the lines of Romano's petition and how it just could bring his brother back! But the condition of Italy….Hm…What do you guys think? I'll let you decide how the story plays out, who wants Italy to remember and know exactly what happened or who wants him to wake up confused and fresh of death and give us a few extra chapters of regaining himself? _**

**_The majority's choice~ Vote while you can I say! I'd love to connect with you!_**

**_See you next update! ^3^ _**


	6. Revival

**_Okay, a majority of the audience whats Italy to be a bit mixed up! And I agree!_**

**_It makes a lot of sense, once you wake from death your mind can be very confused. It's not going to be horrible amnesia, it's going be almost like what Hetaoni. _**

**_Italy is going to be a little slow and confused while he's in the living world, but everyone is very motivated to take care of him!_**

**_Also a note for the lovely guest reader who commented on ships, this is not going to be a shippy fic, it's going to be more friendships and brotherly relationship ^3^ _**

* * *

Romano slammed down his laptop onto the desk of his boss, "I have 4,673 signers on my petition to change the government back to the way it was" he announced.

"You were only supposed to get 1,000 signatures…Holy shit" his boss exclaimed, looking at the online petition.

"If you scroll further down you can find some comments people added" Romano told him.

There were thousands, all inputs from actually people not only in Italy but all over the world.

_Santo Rivera- _

_In order to bring back order, the Government should go back to the way it was supposed to. _

_Christina Flavo- _

_People are racist, no matter what they'll always be racist. Mine as well keep the government the way it was so both Italians can practice their cultures in peace. _

_Francis Bonnefoy- _

_I know the child who was killed in the process of government change personally. He was a bright person and an old soul. He knew how to keep peace and he's very needed in this world. Bring him back and keep him safe. _

"You really exceeded expectations, Romano" his boss gave him an unexpected compliment.

"I wanted to make sure you'd _really _fix things up" Romano said "So, a deals a deal. You asked for 1,000, I gave you 1,000 and over 3,000 extras. Bring Veneziano back".

"Alright, just let me and the court sign it off" The president said, writing down the revival of the old law. "It should be official by tomorrow, I'm…Uh, I'm not sure how this works but I'll try to make sure it's Veneziano who will come back as North Italy".

"T-Thank you…" Romano said, his right foot turning towards the door, "I'll be leaving".

"Romano, your laptop!".

"Hold onto it for now, I have something more important to do" he said as he left the room.

He took out his phone and dialed Germany's number, a number he never thought he'd find himself dialing so excitedly. This moment of weakness for him showed him just how great the word was, even Germany proved to be trustworthy.

_"__Hallo?" _

"H-Hey bastard!" Romano's old-self sheepishly came back, "My boss excepted the petition, come over to my place. We're going to get Vene back".

_"__That's wunderbar! Do you mind if I bring Japan? He'd love to see Italy well again". _

"I was going to wait until Italy came back to tell everyone he's back, but that guy is pretty gentle as it is. I just don't want to scare him since….Well, we don't really know whats going to happen when Veneziano comes back…".

_"__It'll be alright, I know it will be. Italy is Italy, even if he comes back with no memory at all, he'll still be Italy". _

"Right…" Romano contently smiled "I'll see you there".

Romano returned to his home and waiting outside in the cold dark next to where his brother was buried. Not wanting his brother to wake up underneath piles of dirt, Romano began to dig him out with his hands, throwing dirt to the side of the road.

"Romano? Your going to scare people once they find out you dug out a dead body" Germany said to him, coming out of the darkness of the night and standing on the opposite side of where Italy lay under the earth. Japan followed behind him silently. The lights of the street were dim but it still illuminated Romano's figure.

"Shut up, I'll come up with a way to explain this to people later" Romano said, "Help me dig, I didn't bring a shovel".

"How long have you been out here?" Japan asked.

"Since I got back from my boss's place. I know it's dark out, I haven't been here too long" Romano responded, "Help me, I don't want Vene to wake up and choke on dirt".

Germany had gotten down and started digging along with him, Japan knelt down on the dirt and slowly got into joining them.

Eventually, the fabric of Italy's shirt came into view.

"I've got him" Germany said, with both of his arms around Italy's back he heaved the dead man out of the earth and into his arms.

"Is he breathing?" Japan questioned, leaning over to check on Italy himself.

Germany pressed both his fingers against Italy's neck and held his face close to his own, "No, and no heart beat yet either".

"My boss said the law would be known publicly in the morning. Maybe the North and South officially become known again then he'll come back?" Romano offered.

"Let's hope and just take him home for the night" Germany said, settling Italy gently in his own arms.

"I'd love for him to be home…You guys can…Stay, if you'd like" Romano said.

It was weird, technically Japan and Germany were his allies too. In World War I more than II. But to him, they felt like his brother's friends only staying for his brother's sake.

They also felt like his friends too, in that moment in time where they were all sitting on the couch, Italy wrapped up in a blanket in between them.

He was still covered in dirt, but they were all too afraid to invade Italy's privacy to wash him themselves. His body was freezing so they wrapped him up and crowded around him to get his body heat back.

He laid up against Romano's chest, curled up in his arms. Again, it felt like a normal cuddle session except he still didn't have a heart beat.

They all stayed like this for the rest of the night, Japan and Romano himself ended up drifting off. Germany took the responsibility of keeping watch for everyone.

It was around 6 or 7 AM that a large gasp for air came from Italy. He threw himself off the couch and onto the ground then back himself away from his brother and friends in complete terror.

"Italy!" Germany called out to the man backed up in a corner.

"Germany, please be quiet. He's frightened" Japan advised him.

They all sat there, fully awake and trying their best to slowly approach Italy.

"His eyes" Romano commented "They look dilated, he's not entirely back yet". His brother's eyes were always bright and aware unless he was sick or not awake, obviously he was in a half-awake state and only half.

"Well, someone's got to approach him" Germany said.

"You do it" Romano told him.

"Me? But he's your brother".

"You know him a lot better than I do, if your careful enough I think he'll open up to you" Romano said "Do not take that as a compliment and do not make me regret what I said. Now be careful and go to him". Romano aggressively motioned to his brother who was practically shaking like mad.

Germany doubted himself since he wasn't exactly the most delicate looking person ever. But maybe Romano was right.

"Hey Italy" he said as gently as he could while slowly approached him. "Do you remember me? It's Germany, your best friend".

Italy said nothing but stared at him straight in the eye with his own dazed over ones.

Once Germany got a little closer he asked "Can I have a hug?", he opened up his arms for Italy. It was smart, of course it wasn't something you'd expect would ever come out of Germany's mouth but Italy loved hugs.

When Italy didn't make a single movement, Germany took it as his chance to carefully pull Italy out of his place from the wall and wrap him into a hug.

Germany had to admit, it hurt that Italy didn't return his hug but it was a good sign that Italy allowed Germany to touch him.

"There, see? It's just me" Germany told him.

"Do you think you can get him to come back over to the couch?" Romano questioned.

"I'll try" Germany whispered to him, not wanting to sound loud around Italy. Germany slowly got into a standing position still holding onto Italy, the confused man stood with him and stayed in his embrace.

Soon enough Italy was back on the couch, but he refused to leave Germany's side now that he found the bigger man was comfortable. It was a good sign, that was defiantly something the old Italy would do.

"Hey Veneziano" Romano said gingerly "You remember where you are now?".

It took a while for Italy to respond, but eventually he got his voice to work. "I-I'm not with Grandpa anymore…".

"No, you're not with grandpa" Romano said "But your with your big brother and your friends".

"Brother?"

"Yeah".

"R-Romano?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Romano exclaimed happily, he turned to Germany and whispered "Can I hold him?".

Germany pulled Italy off of him and distributed him to Romano who hugged him like he never had before.

"God, Veneziano I thought I was going to loose you forever" he cried as he kissed his brother's cheek, "I thought you wouldn't remember us and…Even worse, I thought you'd just never come back".

Venezinao's brotherly senses came out even when his mind was in the fog and he gently brushed his fingers under Romano's eyelids to whip the tears from his face.

"God, I love you Vene…So much" he sobbed.

Veneziano was silent for most of the day, they had him get washed up and put him in warmer clothing, after that he seemed to still sit around with half-lidded eyes and his senses were horribly off.

Japan stayed with him to talk for a bit while Germany and Romano prepared the food.

"He's like a zombie" Germany noted "I'm a little concerned, I mean his body is alive but he doesn't really seem like he is".

"He's confused, that's all. It's like he's been in a coma" Romano told him "Just give him time and have faith that he'll come back to us entirely".

"Right" Germany agreed.

Yes, only time would tell.

Hopefully bringing Venezinao back wasn't a useless effort.


	7. Awakening

_Grandpa Rome breathed in deeply as he watched his grandson's spirit slowly fade. The boy looked at both of his hands to discover that he was practically see-through. _

_"__G-Grandpa?". _

_"__You've got your coming, child. Your going back to where you belong" he said, not even acting surprised. _

_Just like that, before Italy could even finish calling out to him, he vanished. _

_"__I had a feeling he didn't belong here, what a silly child…" the old empire said to himself, "I'll be sure to visit my two boys once this whole mess is cleared up…". _

_…_

Italy felt the painful jolt of his heart started back up again and let in a heavy breath to fill his empty lungs with air.

He was surrounded by a group of mysterious figures.

He tried to escape but found himself trapped against a wall.

It was freezing, he wrapped his own arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm but found that he would feel his rib cage under his thin skin. What on earth was wrong with him?

Some people were yelling at him, one actually came close into hearing range.

"Do you remember me?" it asked him.

He wanted to call out to it but his voice didn't work, it was dry and…Broken. He couldn't yell or talk, it instantly brought him panic.

The mysterious man hugged him…he was warm.

He liked being warm, so Italy allowed the person to hold onto him.

After a while he was forced to stand up, he was brought back to where the other people were and their words began to make more sense to him.

One to them was crying…His brother? Was it?

No, Romano shouldn't cry. He hated crying.

He whipped this tears off from his brother's face weakly and with all the muscle he could muster up.

The last thing his mind could remember was being with his grandfather, now he was in some sort of disoriented void with people who's words made no sense.

Everything became lax in a strange instant, he remembered being warm, really warm, and then laying up against something soft.

Then, everything began to brighten up.

…

Italy awoke to find himself at home…how strange, didn't he die not that long ago. Wasn't he dead?

He tried to push himself out of bed but his warms felt so weak, he fell back down onto the mattress. Next to him was his, it was the bed they shared after all. Yet Romano was being strangely clingy.

His arms were rapped around Italy entirely and his face was pressed up in the crook of his neck.

Normally, Italy would just go back to sleep but he didn't feel tired at all.

He gently rolled out of bed. As his feet touched the floor he nearly fell down with him, it was as it his muscles barley worked. He picked himself up by grabbing the bed and helping himself to the door.

After that he just held onto the stair railing.

There were people in his house, Japan was at the coffee table drinking some sort of tea while Germany was on the couch most likely asleep.

Italy tried to walk the rest of the way downstairs but tripped up on the last few steps and nearly tumbled down if he hadn't of held onto the railing so tightly.

"Italy!" Japan exclaimed, rushing up to him and carefully wrapping his arms around Italy's chest to hold him up.

"You should go back to bed" Japan said "Oh…I can't carry you up myself, Germa-"

"Japan, I'm fine. I just wanted to get something to drink, my throat is dry" Italy told him.

"Did…Did you just call me Japan?" he asked.

"Yeah? Your name is Japan" Italy said "Are you okay? Maybe it's your blood pressure or something".

Japan, for the first time, pulled Italy into a tight hug.

"You're back, you're really back" Japan sobbed out.

Italy gently patted Japan's back, it was nice getting hugged by him for once and not getting shoved away.

Eventually, Japan pried himself off of his friend and pulled himself together, "Would you like some earl grey?".

"Yes please!".

Once they really sat down and got to talk, Italy found that his death really did happen. In fact, he was legally dead for at least a few days.

He heard of the funeral, Romano's petition, and how everything was a mess without him.

"I didn't think that would happen…" Italy admitted "I just thought since I wasn't much of a military man and I'm not too useful that people would be fine without me. In fact, I did what I did because I thought things would be better".

"People care about you so much Italy. It'd be a cruel world to live in if you weren't there to brighten up everyone's day" Japan said.

"But Germany-"

"Germany missed you so much. You know, your the first friend he's ever had and your very special to him. He was heart broken"

"But Romano-"

"He was devastated, Italy. He thought he lost his little brother forever, really, he's explained so himself he just can't live without you".

"But-, I-…You're right" Italy agreed "I'm so stupid".

"It was a moment of weakness. You were just, very…very suicidal at the moment. I feel ashamed I hadn't pieced things together any sooner…Though it was strange as it was seeing you cry"

"I don't know what did it actually" Italy said "Something in me just snapped. I ignored what everyone said for so long, completely blocked it out of my mind…Then everything just sorta went through".

"Well, It's over now" Japan said with much relief.

"What I wanna know is what exactly happened" Italy told him "Like, Romano signed the petition but then what? I just magically appear back in bed?".

"You've actually been with us for an entire day. You were just…How do I put this?" Japan trailed off "Out of it, I'd say. Your body was back but your mind wasn't. I was worried it was going to take much longer for things to start to come back to you but you took me by surprise!".

"A whole day?" Italy questioned "Wait, like I've been alive for an entire day and I didn't know it. That's weird".

"You were in a very submissive state of mind. We couldn't hold a single conversation with you and you were terrified of us, we had to take turns keeping watch on your to make sure you stayed warm through the night" Japan said "You were like a newborn mind, very confused".

"Well, everything worked out okay didn't it!" Italy gave Japan his old bright smile, "By the way, Look at Germany over there. I always found it funny how he could sleep sitting up like that", he pointed towards their friend in sitting position on the couch, yet head held low to show he was asleep.

"He's tired, he stayed up all last night to look after you before we decided to take watches. I would have told him to go to bed earlier, but he refused like his usual self" Japan said.

"Well, no need to take watches now!" Italy said "Everything came back to me! Though, I still feel cold…".

Japan took that as a plead to warm him up so he went over to Italy's side of the table and began to rub his shoulders with the sleeves of his night shirt.

"Your body is just getting used to being alive" Japan told him "Nations don't decay but you were pale as snow when we dug you out of the ground, your bones were nearly poking out of your skin".

"I was buried?"

"Yes, you had a funeral. Everyone who could make it came".

"Everyone?"

"Yes Italy, everyone. Even the towns people".

Eventually, not by any disturbance of noise, Germany awoke. He flexed out his arms and fixed up his hair which began to fall down onto his face since he fell asleep unexpectedly.

He turned to see Japan and Italy, his eyes widened in concern.

"Japan, what's Italy doing up?" he asked.

"Italy's actually doing a lot better now, right?" Japan said as he trend to his Italian friend.

"Yep, good morning Germany!".

At the sound of his name coming from Italy's mouth, Germany jumped off the couch and rushed over to him. Cupping his smaller friend's face in his hand.

"Germany-?"

"Oh my gott, it is you!" Germany cried, pulling Italy into a tight hug.

"Mmpf! Germany!" Italy's words sounded muffled pressed up against Germany's shirt, he patted the German's back to try to get him to let go.

Once he finally released the hug he gave a bright big smile.

"You've healed up faster than I thought, good soldier!" he praised.

"It took me by surprise too, his memories came back rather quick but he's still feeling rather cold" Japan said.

"Take my jacket then, I've been wearing it all night" Germany said as he took off the navel green jacket by the sleeves and threw it around Italy.

"Thank you captain!"

"We should tell Romano that he's significantly recovered, right?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, he's still asleep though" Italy said "It's still like five in the morning and you all must be exhausted".

"Romano needs his sleep, Japan should get some more since I see he's up so early" Germany said glaring at his friend, "I'm pretty content for now".

"I slept fine, I just couldn't sleep any longer" Japan said honestly "While we're all up, why don't we just enjoy each other's company. It's been awhile since we've been together".

"Your right" Germany agreed "We'll bring the axis trio together for old times sake, since Italy's finally got his head back on straight. We'll let Romano sleep in, then you two will reunite".

"Right!" Italy agreed happily.

It was a mystery to him as to just how much pain everyone went through over him, but one thing was for sure.

Him and his brother are going to be together.

* * *

**_It doesn't end here, there's still more to come!_**

**_Thanks again to all the reviewers and followers, everything you say means so much to me! See you all next update :) _**


	8. Truly better for everyone

_"__Do you think he remember us?" _

_"__I don't think he understands a damn thing! Does he even look alright to you?"_

_"__Romano, relax. Just give him a little time and keep him warm, things are bound to make sense to him in a little bit". _

_Romano sat on the couch with his brother in his arms. He was shivering like mad, is was bad enough that he couldn't even really communicate with anyone but he looked as if he was about to have a seizure! _

_His eyes would drift close then open almost immediately. Romano was terrified at the possibility that his eyes would close and wouldn't open. _

_"__He probably needs some food, what's something we could get him to eat?" Japan asked. _

_"__Soup probably, that's easy" Germany said, "You have broth around around here, Romano?". _

_"__Probably, just go fucking look" Romano hurried him. _

_"__Maybe we should just heart up the broth, I feel like he might choke on the pasta noodles if we put them in" Japan advised, seeing as Germany picked up a box of bow-tied noodles. _

_"__He's gotta have some food in him though" Germany advised. Soon the two began to fight over sheer protectiveness over Italy. _

_'__Shut up!" Romano yelled at him, completely stressed and holding onto his brother for dear life. "I don't care what you fucking do, just help him!". _

_Seeing as how freaked out Romano was, the two no longer fought. Japan humbly agreed to put the bow ties into the soup. _

_Germany was in charged with force feeding, since Italy didn't seem to have much control over his jaw yet. _

_Germany was surprisingly gentle with him, him being a complete military man this might not have been the first time he did such a thing. _

_Italy almost hurled a bit back, but he was able to hold himself back. Putting a shaky hand against his throat and forced swallowed it down. _

_"__Good boy" Germany praised him, Romano could see the disappointment in his face when Italy didn't react. Normally his brother would go crazy to be praised, especially from the German. _

_Italy drifted towards the other end of the couch in a complete keel over, Romano thankfully caught him which brought back the little sense of consciousness he had. _

_"__He needs sleep" Japan said. _

_"__He's been sleeping in dirt for god knows how many days" Romano scuffed back. _

_"__No, really. I know its going to be scary but he needs sleep, we can all take watches if you want". _

_"__He's not sleeping yet" Romano addressed his authority. _

_Japan left it as it was, they spent the last half hour trying to communicate with Italy to job some of his memory and to keep Romano happy. _

_They were basic questions. _

_"__Italy, do you know who we are?". _

_There was no answer for that one. _

_"__Do you know who you are?"_

_Disturbingly, there was no answer again. _

_Germany was able to pry Italy away from his protective brother and held him against his chest. Apparently, when they camped together at the African War front, Italy would sleep right next to Germany to keep himself warm. _

_Instead, he stared off at the wall looking dazed and continued to shiver despite Germany's body heat. _

_"__It's no use, god…He's completely blank" Romano said as he tele in frustrated tears. _

_"__He said your name, didn't he?" Germany said "This is just a minor set back, he'll be fine". _

_But even Germany felt a twinge of fear. _

_Eventually, Romano caved in to let Italy sleep. Germany carried him upstairs and set him down in bed. The poor guy was still cold so Germany took first watch to lay down with him. _

_He started talking a bit, but it was completely delusional. Something about a boat getting stuck in the canal, it was really unintelligible since he was mumbling and slurring everything he said but Germany took it. Eventually Italy fell asleep as well. _

_Germany planned on just watching over Italy the whole night since Japan was fast asleep at the side of the room with Romano, but almost automatically, the Japanese man woke up on his own and claimed his post. _

_Germany then exited downstairs where he planned to come back up but ended falling asleep there for the rest of the night. _

_Japan laid down with Italy and unintentionally woke him up, it was strange since the Italian was usually such a sound sleeper. It must have been because his stomach was empty or he was beyond freezing. _

_Japan wrapped his arm around Italy to pull him into a snuggling position and chatted with him until he drifted back to sleep. _

_That last through most of the night, since Japan could stay up pretty late on his own will. _

_In the end he decided it was best to let Italy's brother have some time with him so he shook the other Italian awake and retreated downstairs. _

_Romano, half asleep, got up and promptly fell back asleep next to Italy. The last thing he did before going back asleep was wrapping his arms around Italy to keep him warm for the rest of the night. _

_…_

Romano was woken up by the bright sunlight coming from his window, he must have slept in pretty damn late.

His heart nearly stopped as he turned around to find that Italy wasn't there.

"Shit!" he cussed, running downstairs.

"Why the hell is Veneziano not in bed?! He shouldn't-" his rant seized as his brother's head popped up from the couch, eyes bright and hazel as Romano always knew them to be.

"Buongiorno!" Italy greeted him, crystal clear.

This was him, his brother was back as simple as that. Though not believe it at first sight, Romano slowly walked over to where he sat.

He was wrapped up in maybe two jackets, the one of the outside being Germany's. He sat there with his dumb little smile, looking up at Romano.

"Romano?' he questioned.

Romano greeted him back with a tight hug, "Oh my god, you idiot! I love you so much!".

"I love you too! Now please let go" Italy chuckled.

Romano released him but still held onto his shoulders as if that was the only way to keep his perfect little brother where he was.

"You're back. Completely back, how the hell?".

"He woke up around five in the morning feeling like himself again" Japan told him from where he was in the kitchen, "I almost didn't believe it myself".

"You've been up since five, why didn't you tell me?" Romano asked.

"You were still asleep! I didn't want to bother you" Italy answered.

Romano couldn't help but smile, "yeah, that's my brother" he mumbled affectionately. He sat Italy back down on the couch and gave him a serious look to change the subject, "We've really got to talk about what happened".

"Right…" Italy agreed in remorse.

"First, I'm gonna ask why you thought killing yourself would make everyone happy".

"I, uh…You were so angry, and no matter what I did I couldn't make anything better. I felt bad after you told me about how grandpa left you to take care of me, I felt as if it was my fault you felt so bad and how people call me Italy instead of you…I thought you'd be really happy to be the only Italy, so I did it" Italy explained.

"I love you with all my heart, no matter how pissy I get. You're my brother, and there's nothing in the world that can make me happier than you" Romano told him.

He could feel Germany smiling behind him so he hissed an embarrassed "Shut up", Germany left to the kitchen with Japan.

"I'm not great at showing emotions, but I just want you to know I love you and none of that is your fault at all. You're the one that goes to all of the meetings, of course they call you Italy" Romano said "I found over the course of these few days without you that I don't like being the only Italy. So just, don't doubt your purpose in life and know that everyone loves you. We would never wish for you to be gone".

Italy began to tear up, "Okay" he cried out. It was definitely happy tears, but he was just so broken up that he just started to cry.

"Ya'know, there's probably a lot of people who want to see you" Romano said "God, we're probably going to have a party over here".

"Hungary and Austria have already informed me that their driving over " Germany mentioned.

"Ugh great, well I might as well invite Spain" he shrugged.

A party is exactly what they had.

To think, not long ago there was a depressing funeral and now a welcome home party for the same person.

Austria and Hungary were the first to show up and the first to ram right into Italy and hug him, Austria first surprisingly.

"You are an idiot, complete idiot. I didn't raise you to just die like that then come back just days after" he sobbed out "You know how hard that is? It's like loosing a child!".

"I'm sorry Austria" Italy apologized.

Austria gathered himself together in an attempt to close things off with saying something nice, but in the end he caressed Italy's face and ended up wallowing up in emotion again and hugging him.

"Welcome back, sweetie" Hungary gave a motherly kiss upon Italy's cheek.

Spain's welcome was enthusiastic, he promptly picked Italy up and spun him around.

France was a complete dramatic mess to see Italy again, but it ended with a sweet heartfelt hug between them.

Prussia was crazy as he always was, Of course, he was at first worried when Germany never came home but the second he saw Italy his mind changed directions. He was too distraught to come to the funeral so he expressed how he felt to him right there.

It was a long and rather happy day, yes, it lasted all day. Eventually every left and it was around eight at night.

Italy already fell asleep, he's been up since four so of course. Romano however found himself laying there with his eyes closed and unable to sleep at all.

He heard the door creak open, at first he assumed it was his brother but he could still hear his soft breathing.

He opened his eyes to see an old face, his grandfather.

"Oh! Romano I didn't know you were awake!" he exclaimed in a panicked whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Romano asked as he sat up "Aren't you…Dead?".

"I come to visit you kids every so often. Can't an old man see how his grandson's have grown?" Grandpa said "I usually come at night because you're both asleep but…I can see it's just one of you asleep".

"I um…Came to check on you" Grandpa Rome explained "But know that your awake it gives me the chance to talk to you".

"I talked most things out with Veneziano, but um…" Romano paused to sniff for he had started crying tears of pure joy just from seeing his grandfather's face, "I'm glad your here".

"Good, I hope you know I love you very much" Grandpa Rome said "And that I never meant to make you feel abandoned".

"I know, I know I just get angry and things come out. I didn't mean what I said" Romano told him. His grandfather sat next to him on the bed and nuzzled up to him, fluffing up his hair.

"It's just, Nations…They're something special, you know" Rome mused "I've never known one that never had a purpose in life. It's unusual, to have a nation of another be born instead of adding onto that said nation. Veneziano's rather special, I know he doesn't have things easy for him here but…He's been given to us and we've got to protect him".

"He could have died long ago if you didn't solely look after him back then, I understand" Romano said "I may have felt a bit abandoned at the time but you kept Vene alive and I really have to thank you for that. I can't imagine life without him and…The scary thing is I got to experience that…It shows I haven't done my job as a big brother to look after him and I nearly lost him for good…".

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're a good boy" Grandpa Rome assured him "You may not know t, but Veneziano is protective of you too. He loves you very much and he wants to make you happy. He's just a bit…Too selfless I would say, he doesn't think of himself in situations regarding others. That's where you've gotta go in, you're not fully responsible for him and you can relax every now and then".

"You're right, he isn't a baby anymore" Romano said, glancing towards his where his brother lay fast asleep. "I just know I don't want to loose him ever again".

"You've been doing a great job, Romano. As a nation and a person, I'm proud of you" Grandpa Rome said as he stood up, "Take good care of him and make sure to take good care of yourself and…Lighten up a bit, smile more! It'll keep your attitude positive!".

"W-Wait, your leaving?" Romano asked as he saw his grandfather leave for the door.

"I'm afraid I have to, child. I don't belong in the world of the living" Grandpa said from where he stood against the door frame, "I'll always be keeping my eye on you though, I don't think I can rest peacefully without knowing if my boys are okay. I love you, Romano".

Before he left the room, Romano yelled out a quick "I love you!" before his grandfather left. The man smile and then disappeared outside the door, Romano knew he went back beyond.

Laying back down, Romano felt a lot more peaceful.

He looked at his brother, the one who he hadn't shared a bed with since the fateful day he was found on the balcony.

"You're a piece of work" Romano whispered amusingly, playing with strands of his brother's auburn hair.

"I'm so glad you're in my life" he said as he drifted off.

Veneziano was a true renaissance man who didn't allow his flaws to go known. The renaissance man does the right thing, the one that is for the best.

Sometimes, even people who seem like they know what they're doing need a little help, a little back up from friends and family.

In order to make a decision for the best, you need to remember how much people love you out there.

_The end._

* * *

**_Well, there we go I finished it~ Again, thank you so much to everyone who followed this story ^_^~_**

**_Btw just to make things clear again, I relate to Italy on a personal level with this and although I don't really get much help for the struggles I go through, I still think it's important to spread good vibes and to make people have faith in themselves. _**

**_Even if you can't be brought back to life by a petition, there's still bound to be someone out there who cares. _**

**_And never think people will be better off without you. _**

**_Thank you so much for reading :) _**


End file.
